<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Voodoo by Coop500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763390">Blood and Voodoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500'>Coop500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/F, Protection, Shrinking, Wholesome, safe vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl traveling one night happens across a cafe, which proves to hide some dark secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Voodoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.</p><p>Heya~ I had this story stewing around for awhile, then finally finished it in time for a contest, now that's over I am posting it here! Lol</p><p>Enjoy a fluffy Supernatural vampire nom~</p><p>And if you want to find likeminded people into SFW wholesome vore, I have a server here! https://discord.gg/aET8DY8</p><p>I apologize if I ruined Benny's personality, or Cajun stuff in general &gt;.&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dark, foggy night in Carencro, Louisiana, a young girl named Lilly walked along the road with an old, worn green dress and a faded pink backpack. She appeared to be all on her own, at the age of eight, maybe nine, she was so hungry, but saw a sign awhile back saying a diner was this way; open 24 hours. She had a bit of money with her; hopefully enough to buy a small meal if she picked carefully. A few cars drove by, but it was all in all a slow, quiet town. Most of them probably didn't even see her until they were already past, and it was generally wise to not stop for strangers in the middle of the night. Of course that didn't really apply to little girls, but in this light it would not be too easy to tell.</p><p>The girl perked up when she spotted the diner, a lit up highlight of an alligator next to the words 'Guidry's Cajun Café'. The building itself wasn't anything special; aged wood, single story. But for her it was a beacon of food, warmth and hopefully, comfort. She sped up her walking and it still felt like forever by the time she got there, but once she did she pushed open the door and scurried inside. It was a bit warmer in the diner than outside, which was nice, and she could also smell delicious food, causing her little stomach to growl a little.</p><p>She spotted a man at the counter, dressed in the diner's work attire. She felt this odd sense of... Uncertainty, like he didn't really belong here, but she shook it off and walked up to the counter.</p><p>"Bonjour, cher, it's a bit late to be out and about without your folks isn't it? " The man asked in a friendly tone, offering a gentle smile.</p><p>He seemed nice, so Lilly answered, though hesitantly. "I... I don't have any parents, mister... It is late, I'm hungry and tired. " She admitted, trying not to sound as frail and weak as she was.</p><p>The man's expression lost it's smile and she saw sorrow in his eyes. "Ah, sorry to hear that... well, we are open, if you'd like to order something? " He offered, ducking down behind the counter for a moment to retrieve a menu before he handed it to her.</p><p>The little one was surprised he didn't insist on calling authorities of some sort, but wasn't about to complain. Instead she took the menu and looked it over, mostly trying to pick something out that she could afford. She hadn't been in these parts for very long, so some of the menu items were quite confusing. She blinked and soon spotted something in her price range that sounded good.</p><p>"I... I would like some beignets please?" She asked, looking back up at him.</p><p>"You got it, go ahead and take a seat." He then turned and went to work with some of the other workers in the back. She placed the menu back on the table and turned. The diner was mostly empty, so she could sit anywhere. She decided to pick a corner, though, not wanting to feel exposed if anybody else came along. In the corner, all she had to worry about was in front of her, and hopefully no one would pay her much mind. So she took her backpack off and sat at the table, waiting patiently.  </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>Meanwhile, the man, named Benny despite the tag on his apron saying 'Roy', was still paying her plenty of mind. It was late and this wasn't the safest area to be in. He understood she was alone but, why out here of all places? Did she not have any other family to go to? As he worked, he couldn't help but keep an eye on her. His protective instincts were flaring up; he could feel it.  </p><p>He was distracted enough that he didn't notice that somebody else came in the diner until they came up to the counter and spoke up. Who knows how long they were there until then. </p><p>"Hey? I'd like to order a coffee." A pointed male voice broke the silence. </p><p>Benny shook his head, focus! "Alrighty, just a moment. " He grabbed a mug and poured some black coffee in it, glancing at the customer to see him resting an arm on the counter, looking mildly irritated. "Cream?" Benny asked, spotting the nod that followed.</p><p>He grabbed a tiny creamer tub and poured the contents in the cup, giving it a quick stir and then handing it to the man. "Enjoy the evening." He said in a friendly tone, but the other man just nodded and walked off with the cup after laying payment on the counter.</p><p>Benny then looked at the little girl in the corner of the diner again. She was hanging her head low, shoulders tense, she seemed to be nervous. The man who just ordered coffee sat at the other side of the diner, but Benny noticed he was facing her; looking directly at her.</p><p>Before he could think much of it, one of the other diner workers tapped his shoulder. "The beignets are ready."</p><p>He took the plate and muttered a thanks, before he walked around the counter to the girl and laid the plate down on the table. "Here, what would you like to drink with it?"</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Lilly looked at the beignets and then back to the nice man, she didn't really have money for anything else so she kept it simple. "Water, please?"</p><p>"Just water? Very well, I'll be right back." He then walked back to the kitchen area again, while Lilly looked back at her meal. They looked like fair sized biscuit pastries, with a mountain of powdered sugar on each, and had a pleasant smell to them. She allowed herself to smile as little fingers tore a small piece off, taking a practically miniature bite to test it. The child murmured happily and took a bigger bite afterwards, clearly enjoying some nice fresh food after having dove into so many dumpsters just for anything that wouldn't make her sick.</p><p>Soon Roy came back, but he had two glasses; one full of water as requested, the other was milk. She assumed the milk was for another customer, but the man laid both cups in front of her. She went to protest; to explain she couldn't pay for it, but stopped when he held up his hand. "Just enjoy, you little peeshwank."</p><p>Lilly blinked, confused by his generosity, but wasn't about to turn it down. "Thank you, mister." She said and picked up the glass of milk, taking a timid sip. She loved milk, but it was difficult to find and often more expensive than other options. You had to keep it cold and even then it never lasted too long, but it made her feel so much better.</p><p>"Just call me Roy." He said with a smile to her before he returned to his duties at the counter. For some time she sat and ate, taking her time as she tried to think on where she was going to go to sleep for the night. But after awhile, she felt uncomfortable, though she couldn't put her finger on why... She looked around the diner, trying to spot the source of this off feeling she was getting. At first there wasn't anything that really stood out, she was about to shrug it off, until she looked straight across from her table, to the other side of the diner. A strange man had his eyes on her, his coffee up to his face but he didn't appear to be actually drinking any of it. Lilly looked back to Roy and noticed he wasn't watching, just cleaning something she couldn't see.</p><p>it triggered a fight or flight mode in the girl, and obviously fighting was not an option, but it made her think irrationally. She ate the rest of her meal quickly and finished the milk. She only managed to drink half the water before she lost her nerve, tossing what money she had on the table, which was enough to pay for most of the meal, save the milk. Panicking, she got up and went right out the front door, leaving her backpack.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Benny heard the bell of the door opening and turned to see the girl leave before he glanced at the table to see the money she left. Well, she was honest at least, but what had her spooked? Soon the other man got up, leaving his coffee behind and also left the diner, seeming to be after something... or someone. Benny narrowed his eyes, getting a bad feeling about this. </p><p>"I'll be back, gotta take care of something." He told his fellow employees, taking his apron off and setting it aside, then grabbing his coat and hat, tossing it on himself before he speed-walked to the door.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>Outside, Lilly was also speed-walking a bit. The man, not Roy, but the other one... He was following her, she could tell. Being just a young girl though, she didn't really know what one should do when being followed. So, she ended up doing one of the worst things possible and turned into the dense woods. In her mind, she figured that she could lose him by hiding in the brush, and perhaps she had a point... if she was on a more level playing field with her stalker. Sadly, she was not.</p><p>The girl weaved between trees and dense bushes, glancing over her shoulder to see if that strange man was still after her, but she lost sight of him pretty early on. Maybe he gave up? She stopped to catch her breath, but kept her eyes peeled, looking around wildly for any signs of movement. It was so dark, so she struggled to see much through the inky blackness.</p><p>Her blood ran cold when she heard a strange snarl just a split-second before a human hand slashed out. It must have had sharp fingernails, for it tore off the girl's sleeve and nicked her arm, drawing a small amount of blood. It would have been worse but Lilly managed to turn away to avoid the brunt of the damage. But now that she was bleeding, she was a beacon to every animal or creature in the area. "Leave me alone! " She cried out, confused as to what was going on and frightened of the horrific possibilities.</p><p>She heard a frustrated hissing sound, but kept running. Branches and thorny brush smacked against her, causing more scratches and scrapes, though none were as serious as the scratch on her arm. With her whole sleeve torn off, the air was able to hit it with no mercy, and it stung. But Lilly didn't let it stop her; she had to get away, get back to the diner or at least the main road. The monster would have to hide then, right? Surely it couldn't let countless humans see it's true nature.</p><p>As Lilly thought about this though, she quickly realized that she had no idea where to go and was now just running wildly through the woods. She started to realize how foolish she was for going out into the woods in the first place, this monster probably knew it well.</p><p>"Come on now little girl, why don't you just make this easy for the both of us and stop running~ I promise I'll make it quick." A deep, malicious-sounding voice spoke out. She shivered and looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from and steer away from it. But it sounded as if he moved around her as he talked, throwing her off. Lilly wasn't sure what he was, but he obviously did not have nice intentions, so she didn't heed his words and kept fleeing.</p><p>That was, until something suddenly smacked into her from the side. She yelped and fell over roughly, her elbow stinging in pain from the blow. Before she could react much, though, she was picked up by the shoulders in a rough, tight grip.. "N-no! let me go! " Lilly cried out, pushing on this strange man's arms and chest to try to get out of his vice-like grip. But he didn't so much as budge, instead he smirked and tightened his fingers around her, claws digging in deep but not quite breaking her skin.</p><p>A pained sob escaped the poor child, fresh, hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched in horror. The man opened his mouth just a little, flashing a jaw full of monstrous sharp fangs overlapping normal human teeth. He was just about to strike, seeming to be aiming for her neck.</p><p>"Hey now, why don't you pick on someone your own size, brother?" It sounded like... Roy? From the diner? The monster snarled and had a flash of hatred in his eyes, glancing over his shoulder. He then roughly threw Lilly aside, the girl smacking against a tree and now a bit dazed.</p><p>"Benny... since when do you interrupt a good meal?" The monster asked, annoyed.</p><p>"Run, girl." Roy told her as the monster went towards him. Lilly tried to get up, but the attack had sprained her ankle, among her other injuries slowing her down. She managed to stand though and began to limp away as the two men began to fight. She did not have any life threatening injuries thankfully, but the poor girl was pretty battered up with minor scrapes, bruises, and cuts. Her whole body stung and ached from the monster's claws and rough treatment of her, though it seemed all she was to him was... well, food? And why did he call Roy 'Benny'?</p><p>As she limped she thought back on what happened, the fangs, and the moment he was going to strike... What kind of monster was he? Some kind of beast that could appear as a human? She heard whispers and mumbles from her parents about such creatures, but anytime she asked they just told her monsters don't exist. Tonight was proof that was likely wrong. Did her parents know about these creatures? Police just said that her parents were mauled by a wild animal or stray dog, but that didn't make much sense as they never left town.</p><p>Her head hurt, both from the blow against the tree and all this... thinking and confusion. She sobbed again and had to sit down, or she was going to collapse instead. She could hear them fighting still, she didn't go very far did she? Soon though she heard a pained, inhuman snarl, and then... silence. Goosebumps formed on her arms, and it wasn't because she was cold. She tried to shove all the thinking aside and focus on surviving the night first.</p><p>"Why are you not running?" It was Roy, or... Benny? He sounded stressed, and strained. She flinched and looked up at him, noticing he was a little different now, not having the apron on anymore for starters, but there was something else about him, he was in an entirely different mode than what he was at the diner. She couldn't help but wonder which one was the real him, but that wasn't her biggest problem right now.</p><p>"I.. I can't.... It h-hurts so much." She reached down to rub her ankle, it was starting to show bruising and was swelling up.</p><p>She heard him let out a sigh. "He's gone for the moment but it won't last. You have to get out of here...." He explained, but he sounded distracted, like he was... fighting against something inside? Lilly looked at him in confusion, seeing him work his jaw a moment. Was he... like the other man?</p><p>Not wanting to upset him, she moved to stand up, her ankle almost giving out from under her when she did. "I'll try..." She said as she limped, with no real direction in mind, just away from the monster.</p><p>"You're not going to make it at that speed." Benny pointed out, which Lilly already knew, but she wasn't sure what else to do.</p><p>"W-what.... what are we g-gonna do?" She asked him, hoping maybe he had some idea or plan. And preferably, she hoped he also knew how to get back to the diner from here. She watched as Benny walked up to her, noticing the apologetic look on his face.</p><p>"I ain't gonna lie, you're not going to like it. But it will hide your scent from him, until we can figure something else out." He didn't explain what it was, and Lilly got the feeling that he wasn't going to either.</p><p>"I-is... is it going t-to hurt?" She asked, worried. She already got hurt more than enough tonight, she didn't want anymore pain.</p><p>The man shook his head, keeping sharp in case that monster came back. "Only if I make a mistake."</p><p>Lilly gulped a little to that, mistake? She was about to express further concern, but then she heard a stick snap. She flinched and scooted closer to Benny, one hand grabbing his arm. "J-just do it, p-please?" She pleaded, even if it did hurt a little, it would be better than being attacked by that monster again. It was risky trusting a man she just met, but what other choice did she have?</p><p>Benny gave a bittersweet smile and reached into his coat pocket, handing her a little mint, but instead of being red and white, it was black and red. "Eat this; it will make the process easier."</p><p>Lilly blinked and took the piece of candy from him, it smelled... a little strange, but still sweet and minty as ever. It wasn't worth dallying over, so she popped it in her mouth and began to suck on it as anyone would do on a hard piece of candy.</p><p>Soon though, the effects hit her, a tingling feeling spreading across her body, she also felt light headed, like she might faint. "Woah what... what's going on?" She asked, holding her head with one hand, the other tightening around Benny's.</p><p>"Easy now, it's alright, just relax and let me keep you safe." The man told her in a comforting, soft voice. She felt him move out of her grasp and she let out an unhappy whimper, closer to a whine. Though she soon felt his hold again when chilled hands gently grabbed her around the waist. She was a bit mixed up, still, but as she looked up at him, she could have sworn that he seemed far taller than he was before? Like, he wasn't super big before and now he almost seemed like he was pushing twelve feet! She looked down and saw how his hands encased so much of her body. What was going on?</p><p>She didn't have much time to comprehend that, as soon she was brought up to his rugged face, watching as his mouth opened up. She figured out what 'mistake' he might have meant. His mouth was lined with the very same sharp rows of teeth that the other man had overlapping his human teeth. All these reveals were so overwhelming to her. Benny was a monster, she was being shrunken and now eaten, she just... froze up, unable to do much of anything as a sense of helplessness washed over her. All she could do was watch as her legs were eased into Benny's mouth, his tongue covering his bottom teeth so she didn't get pricked.</p><p>It was a bit awe-inspiring to be so close to ever-growing, massive, jagged teeth. At this point he could bite her in half with one simple chomp. But he didn't. Instead, as she shrunk smaller and smaller, he eased her deeper into his mouth, until soon she was small enough that she could fit inside entirely, past his teeth, without choking him. She barely had the strength to look behind her as his jaws slowly closed, stealing her in, behind two walls of teeth. At this point her body stopped tingling, and the dizziness was fading. She hoped that meant she wouldn't get any smaller.</p><p>Lilly wasn't sure what to do. If she didn't do anything, she was going to be swallowed, but what other option did she have? If she struggled, he might bite her, either on purpose or by accident. And even if she managed to escape in one piece, then what? She'd have two monsters after her! Except one maybe wanted to protect her and the other definitely wanted to kill her. As bad as it seemed, being in Benny's mouth—at his mercy… It was the best of a really bad situation. She did take note on how it wasn't really that warm in here... Wasn't it warm in people's mouths? To test, she put her own finger in her mouth and came to the conclusion it was indeed quite warm. She also noticed that his body in general wasn't warm at all. She tried to think of what toothy human-like creature was cold to the touch.</p><p>Before the human could think about it much, the tongue came alive as it gently curled around her, soaking her in slick drool. She tensed up at first, but it was so much like a gentle hug, encased in softness. She knew what was coming next though... he was going to swallow her. Still, with how gentle he was being and all, the girl couldn't help but feel that there was nothing to really be afraid of. He did tell her she wouldn't like it, but it would hide her and it made sense, to a extreme degree, that she wouldn't be able to be detected nestled away inside of him.</p><p>Once she was well coated, his tongue flattened before the tip lifted, curling towards her and slowly pushing her back towards his throat. Her feet were already so far back though, she wasn't sure how much farther she could go before-</p><p>GLURK</p><p>Benny swallowed and Lilly felt a hint of panic, her first instinct was to squirm and struggle, but she resisted, and instead focused on taking deep, calming breaths, trying to calm her nerves as muscles kneaded around her, sending her deeper and deeper inside of the man. There was a lack of a heartbeat, or even breathing from him. He was... dead, in most senses of the word except he was still walking and talking. It was a bit unsettling, but she didn't have much time to dwell on that either, for soon the muscles around her relaxed and she free‐fell for just a moment. The girl plopped on a wet, plush surface, causing no harm to her.</p><p>She made it to his stomach in one piece, which was at least half the stress she had. Now all she had left to fret about was getting out of here in one piece. But she suspected that would be a bit. It was nice for things to be more or less still again, though, despite the floor shifting slightly consistently. She couldn't stand up, it was far too squishy in here for that. So,  she crawled around on her hands and knees, feeling around the pitch dark, damp chamber of softness. Besides soft flesh, though, she didn't find anything really, his stomach was entirely empty, which was a bit nice, since she didn't really want to end up sharing the space with eaten food. That would be a bit gross.</p><p>"Cher, are you alright?" Benny asked, his words came from all around her; vibrating her now tiny body. She was pretty sure 'Cher' was a good thing, from what little she knew of his culture. He cared about her wellbeing. That was a good sign that his intentions were, indeed, pure.</p><p>Lilly patted herself over, trying to tell if she could feel like she was being harmed in here. But really, the soft flesh almost felt... soothing on her wounds, it was like laying on the softest bed in the world for starters. But the saliva was also oddly soothing and eased the stinging a bit. "I'm good... ? As lo-long as it's safe in your tummy?" She answered back, trying to speak up loud enough to be heard, though her voice was still a bit meek.</p><p>Soon, the wall she was leaning against sunk in a little, and she felt a rubbing motion on the other side, like... his fingertips, moving left and right. The small one murmured happily and leaned into the small rubs, soothing her wounds further. "It is safe, from everything; including me." He answered back.</p><p>Including him? What did that mean? She blinked in the darkness and was tempted to ask, but then her whole world began to move, or... sway? She curled up in a small ball as this happened, unsure what was going on until it repeated over and over. She figured out then that he was probably just walking, and she soon figured out the rhythm. "What... what do you mean by... safe from you?"</p><p>Suddenly there was a big swooshing sound above her, in and then out, like a heavy breath? Or a sigh. "Surely you didn't miss these pearly whites? I even brush them, you know." His tone held a light jesting tone to it, clearly trying to make light of the situation, which wasn't unwelcome.</p><p>He was speaking of his fangs, though they were ivory daggers to her. "I... I did see them... are–are you some kind of monster?" The child asked, not meaning to call him a monster in a sense that he was bad, but just that he wasn't human.</p><p>"Vampire, to be exact. And yes, so was the other guy. Vampires can track down their prey from anywhere once they get your scent, and you have a mighty sweet scent to you. But from in there he won't be able to pick it up." He explained, spilling the beans about what was out there, and how close of a call she had.</p><p>Vampires?! Of all the things, that explained why Benny seemed so lifeless. She gulped, amazed by her luck that, despite being in the presence of two vampires, she escaped one and was saved by another. Lilly wondered how it was so comfy in a vampire's belly, but she wasn't complaining. "Thank you Mister Roy, for... for not hurting me, and... protecting me instead." She realized she forgot her manners, and she was thankful he didn't just make a meal of her instead... for real.</p><p>"Call me Benny; Roy isn't my real name, and you already know what I am so no sense using that one."</p><p>That explained why the other vampire called him Benny. "I like Benny... it's a nice name." For some reason it made him sound nicer, maybe because it was close to teddy.</p><p>He chuckled lightly, jostling Lilly inside a bit. "Don't think I ever got your name though."</p><p>Once the chamber stabilized back to the swaying motions, she readjusted before answering. "Oh, sorry mister Benny, I'm Lilly!" She answered in a cheerful tone, feeling fully at ease with Benny now that she was talking to him more. She did wonder how long she was going to stay in his soft belly, but she didn't really have anywhere else to be so it wasn't really a big deal at the moment. As long as she got to come out eventually, safe and sound. In the meantime it was pretty comfy, and she felt safe, which was a rare feeling for her as of late.</p><p>"What a lovely name. Well, Miss Lilly, I do hope you don't mind staying in there for a bit, while I work out something to hide you from vampires when you're not inside of me anymore. Don't worry; I think you'll like it."</p><p>Lilly's eyes went wide a bit, he was going to make something for her? Benny did seem to know a bit of magic, of some kind anyway, if that strange shrinking candy was anything to go by. "Is it magical~?" She asked, sounding excited and curious.</p><p>Another chuckle came, causing a small squeak from the girl within him. "Yes, you'd know it best as voodoo. But this will be a blessing, not a curse. You're already cursed with being mighty delicious~" He teased her lightly, though he wasn't wrong. It made sense, she was just a wee little girl and most monsters could agree that little girls did taste the sweetest. She didn't really know much about voodoo, except voodoo dolls. Was he going to make her some kind of doll?</p><p>"I just... need to find where you lost your sleeve; it works best if I make it from something of yours." Benny explained, which she couldn't really help with too much… but it made sense. If he was going to make a doll he'd need material.</p><p>"The other vampire... he tore it off me." She informed him, hoping that helped to some degree.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Benny hummed to himself, that did help, actually, and he turned to where he scuffled with the other vampire. It was around here that he encountered her. With his vampiric nature, he was able to see in the pitch darkness of the forest far better than Lilly could, and soon spotted the torn green sleeve from her dress. It had a bit of her blood on it from the claws, but he'd be able to wash it out at his camper setup not far from here. It wasn't the first time he had to wash blood out of clothing after all and at least it was still fresh.</p><p>Smelling her blood was a bit intoxicating, though. It was so sweet, so pure and rich. He could feel his fangs coming out again, but he closed his eyes and muttered a no under his breath. He stuffed the cloth in his pocket then once he regained himself and turned to make his way back to his campsite. "I found it, I'll wash it first, don't worry." He told her, keeping his senses sharp in case that vampire might be still stalking him. Some took interrupting a hunt quite personally.</p><p>He heard a faint, muffled giggle from within him and smiled, he was amazed at how well she was handling this whole... being eaten by a vampire thing. The kid was pretty open‐minded, and understanding. He could tell she was sounding tired, though. It was pretty late, especially for a kid her age. "If you want to rest, you can, it's gonna take me awhile to stitch this for you." Probably sometime around noon the next day or something. He had to wash the material and dry it first after all.</p><p>"Hmm yeah okay... I am sleepy. It's so soft in here." Benny heard the little one say, causing his smile to widen a little.</p><p>"I am pretty cuddly these days." He joked, soon seeing signs of his campsite with his truck parked by a tree and some clothes still hanging up on lines.</p><p>"You are~" The little one cooed happily inside of him, sounding as if she was on the verge of falling asleep.</p><p>The vampire looked down at his midsection and rested one hand over where he could feel her for a moment. He kept still to allow her to fall asleep peacefully, and once he was sure she was snoozing away, he went to work.</p><p>First he picked up a large tea kettle and filled it with fresh water, then started up a fire to heat the water up. As that heated, he emptied the wash basket and rinsed it out of any soapy residue. The teapot began to whistle now, so he grabbed it and poured it in the clean wash basket, then laid the bloody green cloth in the water. He had a bit more laundry soap left, so he poured that in and got to work on scrubbing and washing it by hand, working the blood out so it wouldn't have stains.</p><p>To try to quicken the drying process, since it was dark and cold out, he hung it over the fire for about an hour or so, making sure it was high up enough to not catch aflame. Once it was dry, he put the fire out, so it wouldn't draw anymore attention than it may already have. </p><p>Now it was just the sewing part. He smirked at the idea of him sewing a child's toy out of the cloth. Opening the door to his camper, he crawled inside, closing the door and locking it to make it a bit harder for anybody to sneak up on him.</p><p>Benny opened various containers and drawers around his bed, picking out a few different colors of thread, and then a needle. He moved slowly to not disturb his precious cargo as he climbed up on his bed, shifting to lay on his back. It would have to do, since he didn't have a proper chair he was comfortable enough in to sew. He took a moment to relax, and make sure Lilly was still peacefully asleep before he went to work.</p><p>He had no clue on how much time had passed since he started, but daylight was starting to pour in through the little camper's windows. His masterpiece was taking shape in the form of a little alligator, similar to the mascot on the sign of the diner he worked in. It stood on little bitty legs and had little bitty arms, with four small, white stitches on each paw to replicate claws. The little gator plush also had small blue eyes, made by stitching a blue thread circle on each side of it's head. The insides were stuffed with various voodoo herbs used to ward off evil and, specifically, one herb threw off a vampire's sense of smell. He then blanketed it with some spare white cloth he had, so the herbs wouldn't poke out and become uncomfortable.</p><p>He was working on stitching up the tail as the final part of the creation. The doll wasn't perfect given what he was dealing with, but it should work. He put as many details on as he could, including using some darker thread to create small scales here and there, mostly on the gator's back and the top of its tail. As he'd predicted, he was done around noon, maybe a little after. Lilly was still asleep, though, and he wasn't going to disturb her. Plus the candy still had to wear off and that wasn't going to be until around the same time that night. So, Benny figured the little one wouldn't mind resting for today, and coming out tomorrow morning, so she had a full day to travel without the threat of vampires or other night dwellers. In the meantime, Benny himself was tired, and the sun made him sleepy, so he set his sewing supplies aside and laid the little gator in the window until he could give it to the child.</p><p>The vampire stretched and pulled a blanket over him, soon falling asleep almost as quickly as Lilly did last night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>